superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peak Human Strength
The power/ability to be stronger than average humans even though their capabilities are not classified as 'enhanced'. Sub-power of Peak Human Condition. Capabilities Users' strength is at the maximum limit of human conditioning. They are capable of over-head lifting several times their own body weight (2 times at the minimum), up to an 800-1,000 lbs level (about 360 to 500 kg) and bench-press up to 1,100-1,500 lbs level (about 500 to 680 kg). They would be able to surpass feats of any Olympic class weightlifter, allowing them to lift objects on their own that would normally require multiple people, break thin chains or steel cuffs, bend metal bars, and break down doors with a single strike. Offensively, the user is able to knock people out with one offensive impact, overpower multiple opponents, punch an enemy through a thin brick wall, lifting a full-grown person in the air with one arm, and even throwing them several meters. For some users, their strength is strong enough to wrestle or even overpower wild animals such as large bears and gorillas. Applications *100% Muscle Usage *Critical Impact *Strength Combat Limitations *Enhanced or Supernatural Strength can easily overpower peak human strength, though it is not unheard of for a person with peak human strength to beat a person with super strength. Absolute Strength on the other hand, can also easily overpower the users, but to a much higher extent. *May damage/or hurt other people without meaning or noticing. *Beings with either Enhanced or Supernatural Durability can easily withstand blows from peak humans. *Weak against Strength Absorption, Muscle Mass Weakening, Strength/Muscle Manipulation, Strength Reduction, etc. Notes *The human limit of strength is considered to be 800-1,000 lbs (about 360 to 500 kg) over-head, and 1,100-1,500 lbs (about 500 to 680 kg) bench press. *If a user with peak human strength was to have an adrenaline rush, it could push them into Enhanced Strength, but not to Supernatural Strength. *It is in fact possible for females to go through intense body and muscle building and gain strength of that particular level, at least depending on their endurance. Known Users *Aberrants (TF2 Freak) *Amplifier (TF2 Freak) *Ghost (TF2 Freak) *Karate Scout (TF2 Freak) *Lord DeGroot (TF2 Freak) *Nigai Sōchi/Spanner (TF2 Freak) *Samurai Demo (TF2 Freak) Gallery The Aberrants.png|Each Aberrant’s (TF2 Freak) strength is at a level a Human can achieve through intense training, and can possibly lift 800-1000 lbs or less, at least depending on how strong each Aberrant is. Amplifier.png|With his strength being peak human, Amplifier (TF2 Freak) can possibly bend metal bars, knock out an unconditioned individual in one punch to the face, and with it, he can also lift heavy melee weapons as well, mostly without any fatigue. Karate Scout Strength Showcase.gif|Karate Scout (TF2 Freak) can possibly not only bend metal bars, but he can also possibly lift heavier objects, karate chop and break a plank of wood with ease, as well as knock out normal Humans. Lord DeGroot.png|Lord DeGroot's (TF2 Freak) strength is at a peak Human level, allowing him to wield his Horseless Headless Horseman's Headtaker with little muscle stress. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Peak Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries